


What's the worst that could happen? Really?

by MiamiPressJunket



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Back Seat, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Knives, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stranded, Suicide, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiamiPressJunket/pseuds/MiamiPressJunket
Summary: A depressed college student gets stranded in the USA after going to an international tournament for pole vaulting. When an older aged businessman picks him up, could it be a miracle or something sinister?First time doing this for Goretober 2019.Please for the LOVE OF GOD READ THE WARNINGS AND LOOK UP THE MEANING OF THE WORD, DEAD DOVE!It will save the headaches of both me and whoever the reader chooses to read this.





	What's the worst that could happen? Really?

**Author's Note:**

> Since the death of Rutger Hauer this year and the film that he was in, which the original Hitcher was my favorite, I wanted to choose this setting for the prompt of "Throat Slashing", but I decided to choose how it was going to come to that situation. For those of you who are gorehounds I hope your not disappointed that I didn't do enough with it.  
I felt that I spent too much time on the non-con elements and not the initial prompt.
> 
> Either way, I hope you like it for those who do.

What shitty friends Eiji had. So he had thought. His 'so-called friends' in the spirit of camaraderie, had offered to drive him back to the hotel they were staying at after going to an international university's competition some miles away. An american family friend of his mother's was coming to pick him up, yet it was getting late and darker. Supposedly, he thought, in the kindness of their hearts that they were going to return him safely back to the hotel before it got really dark.

Well, what happened was they had to stop by a nearby gas station to either piss or get something to eat. None of them wanted to use the smelly men's room, with its shit-covered walls that was used to write by someone who obviously couldn't spell, and what looked like what was left over hanging half on the urinal's bowl. He took that opportunity to quickly relieve himself and get the hell out of there if he didn't want to vomit up the energy drink he guzzled earlier. After finishing what almost felt like agonizing two minutes of pure nausea and bile bubbling up to his throat, he rushed out of there, barely having his pants up and zipped. After getting a mouthful of fresh air and coming to his senses, he just caught a glimpse of his friends blazing off as fast as they could drive and how far he was trying to catch up to them. Laughing as hard as they could as he cried out, tears in his eyes, while they called out words like, 'pussy' as he failed to catch up. As the vehicle went from "item is sized as they appear" to the size of an atom, to completely invisible. When it was no use trying and at this point, he was far away from the gas station, it was pointless.  
With nowhere to go, and with only his gym bag, unfamiliar where he was. In the middle of nowhere, he silently begun to cry.

It wasn't always like this. These were people who he had grew up with. That was until he came out to a close female friend who liked him. When asked if he would return her affections, he politely declined and asked if they could speak to her in private. She seemed to take it well enough, or so he thought. In the last few weeks after that, they wanted to spend less time with him. As of course, word got out, it went down as gossip to his pole vaulting teammates. He tried his best to shrug it off, but whispered words were passed by. Words like 'Queer' or Faggot".  
He hoped to the gods that his mother or god forbid, his dying father never found out. Of course, this was before he left off to America with a reluctant team, hoping that he wasn't going to hit on them. The coach figured it was just a teenager going through a phase. He'll get over it. Eiji happened to be a great high jumper, he needed him over with the others. It would be a waste if he wasn't. To the young man, as long as he kept his mouth shut about who he likes personally, maybe focusing on his sports would take his mind off of his sickened dad. Dad's been in the hospital since three years ago with cancer and may not make it for another year.  
As far as he knew, he and his sister were the only ones checking up on him. Mom was nowhere to be found, unless if it was in another man's bed. The bitch. She could at least go see her husband and stop acting like he was already dead. He sometimes wonders what would happen if her only son were to die and leave her all alone, would she care? Probably crying a river. Oh woe as me! Who would be able to help me raise my daughter while I'll go sleep around?

It was summer, hotter than it was in his home in Japan, even when it was already dark when he decided to head back in the direction of where he had came. After walking back to the gas station, he decided to sit on his gym bag and try to wait for anyone who would offer him a ride with. Which was a problem, he only knew most amount of english and but not such things such as certain slang words. But he had no choice, he had to try anyway and just keep it short and simple. He decided to pass the time by reading some audiobooks on his phone, he would've played some silly mobile games but the connection at the station was almost nil.

~~~~~~

He woke up hours later to his phone at one-percent and the gas station having only one attendant. It was now eerily bright, yet almost barren. The gas station's market was closed, so if he was hungry, he would have to eat some of his power bars and deal with that. He could've cursed himself for not charging his portable battery charger. It was going to get pretty boring for the next hour. Just as he was going to take another nap, a red 1985 grand caravan had just pulled up nearby where he was sitting. With bleary eyes he looked up to see in the driver's seat, a middle aged man, with slicked back grayish brown hair and what looked to be on his cheek, a scar that ran down. He was wearing a real business suit, jacket, tie, you know the usual get-up. The man pulled down the car's window and began to speak.

"Hey, buddy? What's a young thing like you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

He seemed friendly enough, a bit questionable, but nothing he should worry about. What he needed was a ride away from this place, at least to the nearest town. He had his wallet and a couple of american fifties that he has converted from yen to spend. He figured that this must be his best shot that he could get all night.

"I hate to ask you this, but are you going to the nearest town? I'm lost and not from around here. I can pay you, if you want?"

The man with the scar had sat there for a bit for what Eiji had thought took moments. Then the sound of car doors unlocking were heard, to the relief of the young man. The man gestured for him to sit upfront in the passenger seat. Which the sound of a hand patting the car's cushion sounded unusually loud in the dark nothingness.

"Oh thank you, thank you!! You won't regret this!" 

"No problem, how far are you heading?"

"Just to the nearest town, I'm sure I can probably take a taxi from there. I'm Eiji Okumura, by the way. …..If you don't mind." He handed him his hand, but the man waved it away.

"People usually they call me Mr. Foxx. Got any relatives or friends close by? Judging by your accent, your not from here are you?"

"No, I'm originally from a small town in Japan called Izumo, I'm over here just for an international tournament."

Without looking toward him, "What sport, may I ask?"

"Pole Vaulting. More like we're getting ready for next year's Olympics."

Silence, then Eiji began to speak again.

"Or I would've… if my fake friends didn't leave me at the gas station." He was looking down at the car's mat now.

"Why aren't they your friends anymore? You some type of loser to them or something?"

Eiji had replied crestfallen," No, it's not like that.  
... it's just that. They don't like me because I'm gay. Fear that I may try to come on to them, who most of my friends were all male. Some girl I've told to keep it secret had ended up almost telling the rest of my friends in my last year of high school. After that….

Silence again.

Mr. Foxx broke the quiet by asking if he had any boyfriend back at home. Eiji had said no. With that Foxx had briefly turned to look Eiji up and down. The young man became uncomfortable by this.

"Is there anything wrong?"

He quickly turned back toward the road.

"Nope."

As the ride went on, Eiji told him more about his home life, Mr. Foxx his. The older man lived not too far away from here and was just coming back from a business trip. He was on his way back to his family. Typical american suburban wife and two kids, Eiji imagined.

~~~~~~~~

After being out in the cold dark for who knows how many hours, he was getting a little tired, he wanted to go back to sleep, except this time he was in a nice warm car. Eventually the thought had came up if he should sleep in the presence of someone whom he might not be sure of. But what would this stranger do, he wondered?

Yeah, he had a scar on his cheek, but that could've been from some minor accident, he was also was wearing some Armani type business suit. Most office workers in the US, sometimes drive distances to get to their jobs in the city from their home in the suburbs. That had probably had to be it. Most people who looked liked they were up to something didn't look like they had a lot of money anyway, maybe he could sleep just this once… Plus he said that he had a wife and kids. No crazy person on the road has these things. 

"Umm…. Do you mind if I could just take a little nap until we get to town?"

"Sure, just make yourself comfortable. It's gonna be awhile away."

The young man leaned the passenger seat back a little, and slowly begin to drift off to sleep as he watched as the other cars had went by as in a trance..

~~~~~~

The car ride was soothing and gentle as the night went on to the early hours of the morning. Soon the motion of the vehicle has suddenly stopped. Must be a pit stop, he had thought. He rustled himself up to use this opportunity to urinate again. When he awoke, he noticed that this wasn't a pitspot, and they're were barely any lights.

Where was he??

"Mr. Foxx? Why did we stop?" Soon the car's interior lights came on, and right beside him the scarred man, took his hands off the wheel and begun to speak. The tone was worrying.

"If I'm gonna drive you all the way to town, you must be willing to give something back? It's only fair, isn't?"

Eiji didn't know what he meant, but he started to pull out his wallet and the two 50s that he had. "If there's money you want, I can give you these? It's all I have." Mr. Foxx seemed uninterested.

"Oh, nonono, that won't do."

The sound of the doors locking had begun to scare the young man. An anxious chill vibrated through his entire body. Suddenly, to his horror, the older man had forcibly grabbed and pushed him against the passenger seat. With his larger body on top of the smaller one, Eiji couldn't move. The older man begun to lick the side of Eiji's neck, biting hard at his delicate and vulnerable skin, leaving bleeding welts. Eiji begin to cry out.

"If it isn't money that you want… I...I… could offer you my body, if that's what you want. Just please. Don't hurt me." Eiji cried with his eyes closed, tears streaming down his cheeks and his head to the side of the headrest. What had he planned to do? There was no one who he could call for help in the middle of nowhere. His phone was completely dead and if he would to see what this man would do if he'd seen him calling his cellphone, it's gonna be worst than neck bites. As degrading as it was, it was better than dying.

"Bingo! But your gonna be playing it my way. Slowly take your clothes off."

Silence, then Mr. Foxx opened his glove department to reveal a hunter's knife.

"Now"

Eiji did what he had said. He started unzipping his varsity jacket, lifted his white Joe Boxer t-shirt over his head and begun to open his jeans. Mr. Foxx had licked his lips when he got to his boxers, the young man was massively endowed with unkempt pubic hair. Eiji just sat there scared out of his mind, he didn't know what to do next to not upset Mr. Foxx. 

Silence again.

"Now get to the backseat, leave everything there in the front."

The young man entered into the cold darkness naked as the day he was born, and opened the rear door. He closed it and sat there. Heart pounding moments seemed to feel like eons. He was so frightened that it felt like his heart was going to beat through his chest cavity and escape. The first orders were pretty simple, he was told to jack himself off until he came over. If he ever stops, Mr Foxx had warned that he would slit his throat. As the door opened, Mr. Foxx with knife in hand, entered and sat beside Eiji. As he kept pace pumping his cock until it had gotten hard, the older man had given him more commands. With the knife pressed against his neck, Mr. Foxx had again gave him the same warning as before, what he wanted the young man to do next was suck him off while feeling himself.

"No sissy stuff like licks and shit, I want you to deep throat the whole thing while you fuck yourself."

The knife was pressed even closer to the boy's throat. "Got that?"

Eiji nodded.

"Good boy!"

Still with his cock in his hand, he dipped over the man's crotch as he unzipped and pulled out his own, which appeared to be bigger than his. He was afraid that it might dislocate his jaw if he were to take it on, but as the knife pressed down even closer around his Adam's apple, he was more scared of dying.

With his mouth wide open as much as he could, he started to take the hand he wasn't jacking off with and cradle the big member, but the knife was even pressed even more deeper into his neck, causing it to start tickling blood. 

"What did I tell you, you little bitch? Apparently, you don't listen."

Tears started to well up in Eiji's eyes, he didn't want to die. Not here, not in some foreign country that he was unfamiliar with. At his quiet whimpers, Mr. Foxx's cock started to twitch. He forced the boy's head toward his member and commanded him again.

"It's not gonna suck itself?" A hard smack to the back of the head. 

"Now suck it!"

Eiji took the dick in his mouth, down and up he'd gone. All while his busy hand was pumping his own cock more. The gray-brownish haired man grunted and muttered some 'Yeah's and something around the lines of "You little whore, you like sucking a real man's dick? Nothing like your little pussy schoolmates". Eiji couldn't tell, all he could focus on was the pain in his jaw and the pain from the light wound in his neck that was still bleeding little by little. Mr. Foxx crammed the poor boy's head down further while thrusting his hips deeper into his skull.  
Eiji was choking and trying to gasp for air. Snot and tears streamed down his face. Suddenly, Foxx stopped and held the brunette's head down, forcing him in his place. The older man came in non-stop spurts of semen into Eiji's mouth, almost drowning him in cum. He removed the knife and allowed the young man to breathe.

Semen mixed with vomit rapidly spilled outta the brunette's mouth. Loud bubbling rolfing noises came out of Eiji's mouth as he vomited again for the second time. Once he caught his breath, he noticed that he had stopped masturbating and dreadfully begun to worry that he failed to follow Mr. Foxx's orders. When he stared back at the older man, he had a devilish grin on his face.

"I see that your still hard after all that. Bet you love to have me fucking you, hmm? But your ass would do a better job sucking my dick than your pathetic little mouth."

"Bend over, bitch."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was no lubrication used or any oils. It was all bareback. Even though Eiji hadn't had any sexual partners, at least not close to it. He knew that he had to be prepared before being penetrated or he would be in a hell of alot of torture if he wasn't.

But this wasn't pleasure. This was a nightmare.

He was about to give his virginity away to someone who threatened his life. If he wasn't in the predicament he was in, he wouldn't have gave something special like that away. Like something cheap.

But he had no choice in the matter.

Mr. Foxx was now completely naked, along with Eiji, in the backseat. As he was on all fours, he waited until the older man penetrated him. It felt like minutes before he started to feel his ass be forcibly stretched by Foxx's massive dick, it had stretched so much, the corners of Eiji's anus began to tear and bleed. He screamed and sobbed as Foxx immediately began rapid thrusts. The sobbing only made the man pound some more and much harder that the car shook.  
The pain was so intense, that it took all of his willpower to stay bent over. No matter how hard he shouted and cried, there was no one coming to save him. 

No one could hear him.

Mr. Foxx was nearing his climax. As he was about to cum inside the boy's ragged anus, he put his massive hands around Eiji's small neck and squeezed it hard. If he wasn't being distracted by the heat of passion, he would've broken Eiji's neck. The boy couldn't breathe. He started making short wheezing sounds, his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. His sobbing had stopped. He scrambled with his hands to try to pull Foxx's off of his precious neck, but just couldn't manage it. 

The feeling of white heat engulfed in his insides,  
wave after wave was stinging in his rear. Soon the heavy muscular hands had loosened. Slumped over and lightheaded, Eiji was relieved that it was over. Dick slapping was felt against his ass as Mr. Foxx continued to empty his load in a style of making an obscene money shot.

"What a cute little bitch you are….. Your little ass felt so good sucking my dick. I just might want to keep you. My own little exotic pet, hmm?" 

Next he forced an open mouthed kiss into Eiji's mouth, grasping Eiji's head to the side and forcing his tongue down his throat, tasting the remaining vomit and semen. The boy not returning his. Soon after, the rear door opened and he left Eiji alone. As the car started up again, he begun to pass out.

Several hours had passed, the sun was now above a clear beautiful blue sky. At this point, it didn't matter, there was nothing to feel happy about now. As for getting into the nearest town, after what was told to him when he started to come to, there was no chance in hell. They had passed two already.

What was told to him, made his stomach bile start to come up. If was referenced earlier when Foxx was done by him. He was going to live with him as a sort of sex slave or fuck toy on the side far away from his wife and family in some cabin 15 miles away from where he lived. That's what they were actually driving to. Mr. Foxx announced to Eiji that he wasn't the first boy that he had. The other boy managed to weasel out on the highway and escaped barely avoiding traffic, only to get ripped to shreds by a semi. But this time, he said, was different. Eiji was a foreigner and barely knew anyone in this country. He had nowhere to go and no one to call, his phone was dead and Foxx wasn't going to give it back anytime soon. He wasn't going to let this precious boy go, he learned that.

He was sitting up now with only his varsity jacket draped over, it was the only thing that Mr. Foxx allowed him to have. What started off as a joke by his friends, getting stranded and now being held hostage by a fucked up pervert only made his mental illness worse. He wanted to scream, if Foxx wanted to kill him, he would let him at this point. 

He had had enough. From being mercilessly teased at school to the point of suicide based on his sexuality, his father about to die and his mother not giving a shit, he had just about had it.  
When he got the chance, he would end it before that bastard got to him first….

Before Foxx needed to make a quick stop for supplies at a nearby drug store, most likely to drug him up, he threw over the rest of his clothes and was told to get dressed before they got there. There was a slight musky and vomitty smell from earlier that seeped into his clothes, he just did as he was told.

As he pulled up to the parking lot, the only door that was unlocked was the driver's opposite Eiji's, so as not to even allow him to leave the back seat.

"Be back, lover. Daddy's gonna get you some candy for being such a good boy to him.", he reached back to kiss Eiji on the cheek. He wanted to vomit again. The doors were locked back before he even had a chance. After seeing the older man disappear from his sight, this was his chance to try to grab the knife that was used earlier from the glove department. He had enough, enough of his classmates and people who were supposed to be his friends, he was sick of his shitty mother for being careless about his father and her husband, and most of all, he was damned if he was going to become some oriental pet for some american businessman who just couldn't get it up for his wife anymore.

If the world didn't need him anymore, then fuck the world and everyone in it! With tears in his eyes, he reached over to the left side of the car and opened the glove department. There was the hunter's knife. He shakely grabbed it with a trembling hand and placed it directly against his throat.

This was it, there was no turning back. Either let him kill himself or let this fucker do it, probably laughing and while he did it. No fat chance in hell. With people walking in and out of their cars, some with children, this was the best payback he could get towards the older man.

Let the fucker get caught, let his mother cry and be embarrassed by her son being killed far away in some so called major country. Hope it ends up on the Japanese news circuit!

Please gods, let this be quick, he thought.

All it took was one. deep. swipe.

As flesh was serrated in the appearance of a second gaping mouth, blood spattered against the front and back windows as folds of torn reddish muscle and vocal cord hung out of his neck. He couldn't talk. He didn't need to. His hands, now weakened had slowly dropped the knife to the floor. He leaned his body toward the backseat as the slow agonizing heightened pain continued to suffice. As the blocked connection of oxygen to his brain slowly dissipated, he closed his eyes.


End file.
